


Payback

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus, Hand & Finger Kink, Ice Play, M/M, Magnus is pushy and needy, Massage, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Slow Sex, Sort of plot, Sweet/Hot, Top Alec Lightwood, and decide if my sin is the sin for you, and has no time for Alec's shit, fuck if i know, i don't know where this came from, just read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I must say Alexander that was a surprise, I never expected you to be into that.” Magnus was breathing hard still shivering a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be the fluffy one of the trio, what the hell happened?

Alec stood at the sink hands full of suds as he washed the dishes Magnus brought him from the kitchen table, they’d had a quiet night in and for the first time in two weeks the ability to have more than a few fleeting hours together. The older man leaned his head against Alec’s shoulder necklaces clinking together as he enjoyed the moment with a loved one.

“That’s the last of them.” He murmured watching Alec’s hands as they worked. Alec had lovely hands; long, thin fingers that were perfect for archery or handling blades. It was almost strange to see them washing delicate china after seeing Alec fight monsters regularly, but he knew how gentle those hands were. How softly they felt on his skin, how gently they threaded their way through Magnus’ own fingers. They were the hands of a lover and a fighter, a gentle soul who had perhaps been forced to stand at attention for too long. 

Those soft, calloused fingers touching his cheek brought Magnus from his thoughts.

“You alright?” Alec asked softly, Magnus’ dazed look melted into sweet contentment as the glittery man leaned forward to steal a soft kiss from his lover’s lips. As always Alec’s lips were slightly chapped but wonderful and so gentle against his.

“Divine” he finally responded causing a light blush to scorch across Alec’s cheeks. The smile on his lips curled with a little hint of smugness as he watched those hazel eyes flutter with slight embarrassment. Turning Magnus went to a cabinet and pulled down a pair of wine glasses, Alec watched his moves eyes tracing over the curve of his back.. And his ass, Alec knew he was an ass man so sue him. Although the strip of skin showing as Magnus’ shirt rode up was very eye catching as well. Tearing his eyes away as the older man began to move to his bar Alec grabbed his water glass from dinner and downed the rest of it accidently catching an ice cube in the process. Shrugging he crunched it and went to join his boyfriend. 

Magnus was working the cork out of the bottle when Alec’s arms wrapped around him, he leaned back into the shadowhunters arms and felt Alec’s ‘purr of happiness’ as he liked to call it. Magnus could easily melt into that embrace and began to do so, until a cold mouth pressed to the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“Sweet Lilith!” Magnus gasped, having taken that as a positive Alec moved his frozen kisses up to the sensitive spot behind Magnus’ ear and nibbled it. The freezing sensation raised goosebumps across the older man’s skin and sent a shiver down his spine. The combination of cold and Alec’s teasing nips to the sensitive spots on his skin made his knees weak. 

Alec wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus when he felt the shudder, the ice in his mouth had made it hard to kiss Magnus but it was gone now and his boyfriend’s neck was all but bared to him.

Strong fingers wove into his thick black hair though and Magnus pulled his mouth away.

“I must say Alexander that was a surprise, I never expected you to be into that.” Magnus was breathing hard still shivering a bit. Alec was confused,

“I’ve left how many hickies on you before? How could you just be realising I was into it?” Magnus blinked at him a few times before pressing a hand to his still cold neck.

“Alec, did you just kiss me with an ice cube in your mouth?” The shadowhunter nodded, “You’ve been reading my magazines again haven’t you.”

“Not particularly. I knew it was a thing but that wasn’t my goal, I just wanted to kiss you and there happened to be an ice cube involved. I mean if you liked it I can keep going, it’s certainly no hardship for me.” Alec couldn’t meet Magnus’ eyes unless he wanted to start laughing.

“You little tease.” The older man said pulling his boyfriend down for a heated kiss. Alec pressed Magnus back against the counter.

“Is it really a tease if I plan to give you something special tonight?” Magnus had been so kind and patient with him, from dealing with his insecurities and his issues with Jace and his family. He’d been wanting to do something nice for his Magnus and tonight was the perfect night.

“Does this something special require a discussion beforehand?” Alec thought about what he had planned.

“Hmm, no there’s nothing new and crazy tonight.” 

“Except the ice.”

“Except the ice, but that wasn’t so much on purpose more like it just happened. Maybe next time we can play more with that.” Magnus hummed and pulled Alec closer by his belt loops,

“I’ll hold you to that.” Alec laughed and brushed their lips together softly cupping the older man’s cheek in his hind. 

“So what do you say, are you going to let me spoil you?” He hummed causing Magnus to shiver again.

“Alexander, you should know by now I’d let you do just about anything to me.” He winked causing Alec to laugh again, contrary to his siblings beliefs he wasn’t so suppressed that he and Magnus weren’t willing to experiment in bed. It didn’t always work out the way they planned and they didn’t always like it but they trusted each other and that kept anything from putting a sexual dent in their relationship.

“You make it sound like I am planning some great and terrible thing.” He paused for more kisses, “Go lay on the bed, I’m going to deal with the lights and then I’ll join you.” Humming again Magnus agreed making sure to walk with a little sashay that always drew the shadowhunters attention. 

Alec made sure all the dishes were clean and put away, checked the locks, and turned out the lights before heading into their bedroom. Magnus was sitting with one leg crossed the other hanging off the bed. He held one arm high over his head and his face pinched with discomfort as the motion pulled on a knot in his back.

Alec flopped onto the bed causing Magnus to bounce lightly, the older man turned play glaring at his shadowhunter showing that his glamour was down. The pale boy just smiled though holding out his arms and waiting. Magnus sighed keeping up his overdramatics before gleefully curling into Alec’s embrace. He’d never had such an amusing time during foreplay with a partner before. Heated makeout sessions that turned into cuddles and giggles during sex, it was nothing he’d ever had before.

Alec kissed all over his face, rubbing his knuckles in circles on either side of Magnus’ spine digging faintly into the knots there. Magnus groaned a little pained gasp as the muscle released, and then relaxed as the pain faded. Alec smoothed his hands down Magnus’ back before pulling his shirt up and out of his pants to pull it over his head. Before he could sink into more kisses though Alec was rolling him off and more toward the center of the bed. 

“Stay” Alec said jumping off the the bed and heading into the bathroom leaving Magnus face down among the pillows. The warlock tapped his fingers humming to himself as he waited for his boyfriend. He had in idea what Alec went to go grab, his boyfriend had asked to spoil him afterall. 

Alec came back a moment later, shirtless, and with the predicted massage oil and Magnus just about purred with joy. Alec’s massages were rare and usually only to his hands or occasionally the back of his neck. The older man helped him strip off the nice comforter and snapped his fingers to change the sheets, oil and satin did not mix. At Alec’s urging Magnus settled back down holding a pillow in his arms, he couldn’t resist wiggling a little though when Alec settled across his thighs. 

“Behave.” The shadowhunter nipped into his shoulder.

“Never” The warlock quipped playfully letting a few sparks dance over one of Alec’s thighs. The boy laughed though and clicked open the bottle pouring a small amount into his hands. He started at the top of his boyfriend’s neck working his thumbs right along the edges below his ears and moved down his neck to his shoulders where he carried a lot of his stress. 

Magnus hissed as Alec pushed into his muscles hard yanking out knot after knot, the younger man may not do the best seduction massage but fuck if he didn’t get results. Warmth pooled into his lower back as everything began to loosen up, his spine slowly unwound and his legs turned to jelly. Around the middle of his back Alec lightened up, he didn’t carry a lot of tension there. Instead the shadowhunter kissed across his shoulders and ran his hands up and down the area he’s already been over which was not helping his hard on. 

“Alec” Magnus panted out rocking slightly into the sheets, his boyfriend hummed in his ear as he left a string of hickeys across his neck. “Either finish what you started or get your fingers in me.”

“As you wish Magnus.” And with that Alec moved to Magnus’ lower back and continued his thorough treatment. Magnus pouted, he wanted the fingers. Soon though Magnus was a magical puddle in the middle of the bed and his eyes were starting to drift closed due to his entire body being relaxed. Sparks fell from his fingers as he sighed in contentment, jesus if Alec had been a mundane he would have made millions as a masseuse. One of those harsh ones that made you feel like a puddle after and you couldn’t use your hands because you forgot how to move for a minute. 

Before Magnus could pull himself together and decide to stay awake or sleep Alec decided for him. Oily fingers slid down the sides of his ass, dragging his silk pants and underwear down to his thighs. They teased down his crack and over his hole in a slight tease before moving down, rubbing over the crease between his ass and his thighs. Before he could speak the shadowhunter was kneading his cheeks and pulling them apart, mouth trailing kisses down over the top of his ass working down.

“Fuck Alec!” Alec’s tongue laved over the spot Magnus had wanted him not twenty minutes ago and all of a sudden Magnus was awake faster than any cup of coffee could make him. The tip of Alec’s finger poked past his rim, spreading oil around and making it a little easier for the shadowhunter to push his tongue past the tight muscles to get inside Magnus. “Ale- ah ah.” 

Little gasps and cries were all he was reduced to as his boyfriend began to eat him out as well as making sure to prod and tease his prostate from the outside. The warlock’s fingers gripped the sheets beneath him as small whimpers poured from his mouth. Usually the younger man bottomed, loving the feeling of Magnus inside him, but every now and again he liked to have his way with his ever patient and loving boyfriend. Magnus was also a little more desperate for it when he did bottom and that usually meant Alec would never last long with the pleas and moans that fell from his enchanting lips. 

After Alec flicked his tongue over his lovers rim a few more times, teasing the sweet noises from the man under him, Magnus got his knees under him and shoved back against Alec’s lips. The shadowhunter kissed his pink hole before adding a re-oiled finger with his tongue. Magnus shuddered and moaned rolling his hips into the finger to push it deeper.

“Please Alexander more, you’ve kept me on edge long enough!” The warlock groaned as another finger was pushed inside, no hesitation all the way to the last knuckle. A light bulb shattered as those fingers pushed into his prostate with increasingly firm strokes.

“Shit, shit, shit Alexander.”

“Too much?” Alec asked worriedly, the older man took an unsteady breath and shook his head.

“No, not at all darling that was perfect. Really good.” Good enough to make him lose control of his magic which was a little embarrassing. Alec scissored his fingers slowly though worried about hurting his beautiful lover, Magnus shoved back onto the third before he could make much of a tease out of it. Eventually Magnus pulled away from Alec’s fingers and tugged on the boys belt loops.

“Off. I want you in me now.” Alec had his belt halfway off before Magnus lost his patience. 

Alec had been in the middle of yanking the impossible thing out of his belt loops when every ounce of fabric disappeared from his body. 

“Damnit Magnus.” The warlock shrugged,

“You were taking too long.” Magnus moved to remove his own clothes with magic when Alec laid over his body capturing Magnus’ hands by lacing their fingers together and pinning them on either side of the cat-eyed man’s face. 

“No more magic, I’m supposed to be spoiling you not letting you make everything faster with magic.”

“There’s a difference between teasing and torture love.” Magnus arched up into Alec pressing every inch of them together, “Now, spoil me hard.”

With a small huff Alec released one hand to yank Magnus’ attire the rest of the way down, after it was kicked off the end of the bed he angled one of Magnus’ to the side so he could fuck Magnus like the older man wanted. 

Magnus whined as Alec took his sweet time pushing into him, sinking down like an inch per minute. But this time he couldn’t rush it because Alec still had him pinned, and in fact Alec reclaimed the hand he’d released pressing him into the bed entirely.

When Alec pulled back out Magnus was fully prepared for quick, shallow thrusts right into his prostate. What he hadn’t expected was the slow, deep push that rocked Magnus onto his toes with pleasure. Alec kept up that deep, harshly slow rhythm until he was pouring sweat and Magnus was reduced to soft little whimpers. His rim was sore and definitely red and Alec continued his sweet torture. Because yes this was torture, long strokes of pleasure with no build kept Magnus cresting on sweet bliss but with no promise of an orgasm. Anytime he tried to shove back or make Alec go faster the boy would stop entirely and focus all of his attention to Magnus’ back while rubbing soft circles into his hands. After the fourth time this happened Magnus was ready to cry. 

“Please more Alexander, I can’t take much more of this I want to come. Please please please Alec.” A series of quick thrusts made him about scream as he tried to rock back onto them, a single tear rolled down his cheek when Alec slowed down again.

“No” Magnus whined, “More, faster.” 

“You want to come? Want me to finish you off?” The warlock nodded furiously squeezing Alec’s fingers tightly. “As you wish.” The shadowhunter breathed into his shoulders before doing as Magnus asked.

He was far too sensitive from Alec’s previous torture that he went screaming over the edge before he’d even realized it. His entire world went white as he jerked his release into the sheets rubbing his dick the entire time. Sweet words and beautiful compliments flowed into his ear as Alec kissed the tip of his ear and came as well.

Pulling them to their sides away from the wet spot Alec cuddled around Magnus holding the warlock tight and petting his hair as the older man began to fall asleep, they would regret not cleaning up but couldn’t be assed to care at the moment. Magnus threaded their fingers together again and held their hands over his heart which naturally beat a little slower than his.

“Love you Alexander.” 

“Love you too Magnus, thank you for letting me do this.” Magnus huffed a laugh but didn’t respond, just turned over and tangled their legs together pressing soft kisses to Alec’s lips until they drifted off foreheads pressed together.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I hate the ending of this, I think it's shit but I'm so fucking exhausted I no longer care.


End file.
